Practice
by brandy mallory
Summary: Some times a little practice goes a long way. Levihan, Mild mentions of needles/blood (nothing gory), College AU, Fluff, One Shot


A/N: Just some fluffy College AU Levihan I wrote at work the last two days.

I in no way know anything about how the dental or medical professions work while training, this all comes from the fact when my friend was taking the EMT course she always wanted to practice on my hands and I not so secretly would love someone to clean my teeth for me every day... All this bullshit is made up. Please do not practice medical shit on your friends. it is bad.

* * *

It started as a strictly educational deal.

"Levi! Let me use your arm for practice." She 'd practically yelled as she entered his apartment, kicking off her shoes before throwing herself on the couch beside him.

"Practice what?" He questioned, not bothering to look up from his text books at Hanji, the girl he'd meet about four months ago when they had started arguing about proper hygiene at a house party.

"Taking blood of course!" She reached across him to grab at his bowl of popcorn, before shoving it into her mouth, "You're skin is pretty pale so I can see the veins even."

"Fuck no," was the instant reply, "there is no way I'm becoming your practice pin cushion," he slapped her hand as she reached for more popcorn, "Plus, I have practicals coming up soon, I need to study."

He wasn't really sure how that had developed into a friendship, but soon they were practically glued together. While studying completely different professions, their campus's were close by, and they lived only a couple blocks apart. So, Levi soon found it easier to just leave the door open than having to get up to let her in.

"You can practice on me in return," Hanji, the med student, suggested, "I'll be really still and everything!"

Actually, he barely understood why he tolerated her at all.

"You'll let me clean your teeth in return for stealing my blood?" He finally looked up at her, "Are you even allowed to practice outside of school?"

"Not really, but I have a whole kit so its very clean and this way I have blood samples to work with in my lab." She licked her lips, and Levi was shocked at how not shocked he was at her suggestion.

"You mean your walk in closet?" He'd gotten too know her too well he decided.

"Come on! Aren't you always complaining they don't give you enough real cleaning practice?"

Puppy dogs eyes, great, how was he to ignore those? He rubbed his temples, trying to think of a good reason.

"Plus, you're always bitching about my dental hygiene, what better way for me to get better than have my teeth cleaned so I can start from scratch?"

And with the thought of her with a plaque free mouth, Levi, the soon to be dentist, agreed.

0-0-0-0-0

"You lied about the being still thing," he muttered under his mask. Hanji was laying on his kitchen table, mouth open, as he sat on a stool, a plant lamp stole from her lab rigged up to give him light.

"Well," she mumbled as he grabbed a different cleaning pick, "I'm actually surprised to agreed. This is all highly unsanitary."

He clicked his tongue with a hiss as he began cleaning between her teeth, "You should see inside your mouth. Do you even know what floss is?"

She laughed, well, as much as you can laugh while your mouth is full of hooks and fingers.

He liked that laugh, he realized, grinning under his mask as he reached for medical gauze.

0-0-0-0-0

"Fuck," Levi yelled as she stabbed him for about the tenth time, "Can't you fucking be gentle?"

"This from the man who left my gums bleeding and raw yesterday?" She pulled the needle out, having missed the vein, "Blood for blood I always say."

"It's not my fault you never brush and haven't seen a dentist since grade nine. it'll probably take me three more hours to get all the shit out of them," he leaned back into her couch, eyes scanning the living room, "Where's Mike?"

"Out with his new girlfriend I'm guessing," she slid the needle in one last time, finally getting the right spot, "he's rarely here anymore, so it's like I have the whole house to myself."

"I see," he muttered as she cleaned his arm and put her needles into a sharps container, "you're finally done trying to kill me?"

She placed a smiley face bandaid on his arm, "For today, what time you want me over tomorrow?"

"Whenever your out of class I guess?"

She smiled, than leaned down to place a kiss on top his bandaid, "Deal."

He ignored the fact his stomach fluttered a little at the touch of her lips, blaming it on the blood loss.

0-0-0-0-0

"You fucking had to have an everything bagel before you came here didn't you?" He scolded as he handed her the mouthwash.

"Well, I kind of forgot garlic and onions aren't the weakest of flavors," she replied with a smile, taking the cup from him and heading to the sink, "and I like to piss you off."

He sighed, grabbing his freshly cleaned tools to inspect before he sat down, "hurry the fuck up an get on the table."

"The table is so hard," Hanji complained, "can't we do it on the couch?"

An oddly dirty train of thought flashed through Levi's mind, and he shook it away, "Fine. But you have to move the lamp."

0-0-0-0-0

"Explain to me why we're doing this in your bedroom and not the living room?" He inquired from his spot on her bed as she pulled out clean needles from her practice kit.

Her room is considerably less messy than he assumed it would be. While there was a pile of dirty clothes and books scattered everywhere, the bed was actually made and the carpet almost looked like she'd vacuumed it.

"Mike and Nanaba are watching a movie," The brunette replied, "and probably kissing."

He held his tongue on how he wouldn't mind kissing himself, mentally slapping himself for even having the thought about his best friend.

"Here we go!" She sang, stabbing him once again and causing him to question why he even calls her a best friend.

0-0-0-0-0

"Zoe, can you open you mouth wider?" He asked, reaching over her head, currently on his lap, to grab the floss off the coffee table.

He looked down when no reply was given, only to find her eyes closed in sleep.

He sighed, putting down the floss, and grabbing tissue to wipe her mouth before closing it and falling back against the couch.

His fingers played with her hair as he stared out the window, noting the snow falling in the dark night sky. Looking dow at her he realized how soft her lips looked, and how calm she seemed as she slept.

"Fuck," he muttered aloud to himself, "I am fucking falling for her..."

After falling asleep with her on his lap, he woke several hours later to find himself covered with a blanket, and no Hanji to be found.

0-0-0-0-0

"Sorry for taking off without waking you," she apologized, "You looked so cute asleep."

Levi didn't reply as he walked in out of the cold into her house, rubbing his hands together in an attempt to warm up.

"I'll grab my kit and meet you at the couch," she said, slipping away as he kicked off his shoes and removed his jacket.

As he settled into the couch, she stuck her head around the corner, "Well looks like I forgot my kit at school. Wanna watch a movie?"

A sigh of relief went through his mind as he nodded, "Sure, why not."

Halfway through the movie he tried to distract himself from the girl with glasses who had snuggled up beside him. His arm was stretched across the couch behind her, and he desperately wanted to wrap it around her.

It's not the first time they'd watched a movie together by a long shot, and it certainly wasn't the first time she'd snuggled up to share the blankets, but it was the first time he had to slap himself to focus on the movie. Maybe it was the way her hair was down, maybe it was her low cut tank top, or maybe the fact she grabbed onto his leg every time there was any sort of loud special effect she enjoyed.

All in all though, the evidence was pretty clear he realized. Maybe there was no point fighting it.

He brought his arm down around her shoulder, and left it there the rest of the movie.

0-0-0-0-0

"Done?" Hanji asked as he started cleaning up his tools.

"Finally," he replied, "knowing you I'll need to to redo them in a month or so."

She sat up, tongue running over her teeth, "Now, what to do with my shiny new mouth." She pondered aloud.

"I have an idea," he said, standing up to put everything away in his school bag.

"Oh really?" She said with a smile, "do tell?"

He returned to the couch, leaning over her before grabbing her chin, tilting her lips up to meet his.

He heard the med student giggle as he pulled back, her hands wrapping around his neck, "What are you laughing about four eyes?"

She reached up with her lips and kissed him, pulling him down on top of her as she laid back across the couch, "I knew poking you full of holes would work."

He growled, kissing her neck, hands wandering up her sides, "What are you mumbling about?"

"My latest experiment," her hands wormed into his hair as he hovered back above her, "to see if the cute dental student I like likes me back."

"And how did you accomplish that?"

"The table wasn't that uncomfortable and Mike didn't actually have Nanaba over," she ran a hand down and up his chest, "Plus I wasn't asleep and I didn't forget my kit yesterday."

Levi sat back up, his legs trapping hers on the couch as he grabbed a pillow and threw it at her head. Hanji laughed as she squirmed to try and avoid his attack.

"I fucking hate you," he finally replied, his hands grabbing her head as he swooped back in to bite at her lip, "I really fucking hate you." He kissed her again, slowly as he worked her lips open to taste the mouth he'd spent the last week cleaning.

* * *

A/N: Do people even write A/N? Is that like, old school fanfiction along with calling things Lemons?

Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed. If not... sorry?


End file.
